The Random fic of Inuyasha reading this fic
by Heir-of-Satan
Summary: a random fic, read the title, it describes itself
1. madness!

**A/N:lol, this is a random fanfic of Inuyasha. **

Summary: This is a random/retarded fanfiction. Inuyasha is searching the web at Kagome's house, when he comes across he finds this very story, and begins reading it to see the gay-ness of this story continue to read, or leave now.

one day at Higurashi residence Inuyasha was searching the web when he came across He clicked on the Anime/Manga section and saw his name, so he clicked it. he clicked to first title he saw, which was 'The random fic of Inuyasha reading this Fanfic'.

When he opened it, he gasped, this story was writing down everything he was doing at the same time he did it!!

"Wow," said Inuyasha, "this is like magic, it writes what i say and do, and it's doing it right now wee-hee-hoo!! Hm...I wonder..."

Inuyasha got a theory, and put it to the teat, 'I wonder if this thing can write what i say--oh! it can, this is like, so totaly awsome, like, yeah!! oh no! what if someone is reading this!? oh-nooooooo--

Across the world

"Oh my god, i can't believe Inuyasha is doing that, and oh my god, it's writing what i say too!! hmm...Hi Inuyasha!!" shouted a random fan girl

Back with Inuyasha

"Hm, someone's saying hi to me...Hi random fan girl!!" said Inuyasha

"Oh my god, Inuyasha said hi, to me!! this is the best day of my life!!" shouted the andom girl.

"Oh, my god, Inuyasha, is that you?" asked a male voice, "Like hi Inu, it's Jakotsu, i still want your ears..."

"Ahh, gaylord, dont you get near my cuddly fuzzy ears!!" said Inuyasha getting creeped out.

"Oh how rude!"

"Damn right!" retorted Inuyasha, "Uh...mysterious stalker like person, what does retort mean...?"

MICSA (Mysterious Inuyasha Character Stalker Author) said, "Look it up!" and then threw a dictionary at Inuyasha, and it came flying out of the computer screen.

MICSA:Hmm...Inuyasha is unconsious...o well, let's just wait til he wakes up to continue, i hope to get some reviews, and Inuyasha, you will be able to see what your fans have to say, especially to see if they want to be part of it, and talk to you...-grins evily-

**  
**


	2. random rapping madness!

**A/N:lol, this is a random fanfic of Inuyasha. **

Summary: This is a random/retarded fanfiction. Inuyasha is searching the web at Kagome's house, when he comes across he finds this very story, and begins reading it to see the gay-ness of this story continue to read, or leave now.

MICSA: last time we left off, Inuyasha fell unconscious. now i would like to thank the first reviewer, inuaiko! now on with the story!!

Inuyasha sat up and looked at the computer screen, "It's still writing what i do and say as i do and say it!!" shouted Inuyasha, "this is creepy...but totaly awsome!!"

"Hi Inuyasha!!" shouted the first reviewer, Inuaiko, "how's it goin'?"

"Oh, it's pretty good, how are you doing?" said Inuyasha.

"Good...so...what now Hier of Satan?"

"That's the author's name? Heir of Satan? HA! that's the dumbest name I ever heard!"

Heir of Satan: why you...! Well what kind of name is Inuyasha?"

"It's...My name!! ooh, burn!!"

"Wanna see burn? Yo Inuaiko!"

"Yeah?" asked Inuaiko

"Wanna torch Inuyasha and steal his fuzzy ears-"

"NOOOO!!!," shouted Jakotsu, "His ears are mine! Stay away you from my man's ears you bitches!!"

Heir of Satan and Inuaiko look at each other, than at Jakotsu, "Oh no, he did not just say that!"

"Uh-Oh...EEP-SKEE!!" shouted Jakotsu like a girly girl, "Hey! I am not a girly girl!!"

"Yeah, your just GAY!!" shouted Shippo doing the worm, "Oowa oowa, look at me doin the worm, oh yea, uh-huh--hey, Satan lady, stop writing this down!!"

"Technically she's typing, not writing," said Inuaiko

"Gotcha there," said Inuyasha.

"Oh shut up, at least I wasn't the one going, 'this is like, so totaly awsome, like, yeah!!'"retorted Shippo

"Hold up, Satan, how does Shippo have a computer?" asked Inuaiko

"I dropped it from the author sky" said Heir of Satan

"It's true" said Shippo

"Hey lil bro, wassup..." said Sesshomaru walking up.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here, and why are you slangin all up and down?" asked Jakotsu.

"Cuz it's how I roll now, ya'll fly with that, well if yah aint, it aint my problem, aight?" said Sesshomaru doing crazy hand movements, and then ended with a peace sign, "Woa man, why is that computer writing what we say, yo? that aint cool, yo, tha's jacked up, by the way, ya'll like my bling?" said Sesshomaru holding up golden chains, bracelets, and ring, with some black sunglasses.

"What's wrong with you sessho?" asked Inuaiko.

"Aint nutin' wrong homy, dont be a playa hater, yo," said Sesshomaru, " Aw yeah, check out my new theme song!

Boom chk, boom boom chk!

yo, yo, check it out ya'll!

Name's Sessho,

guess what's my game

I aint lame

Like my lil bro Inu

I dish out fully,

give it all my shot

be the best

and i'm right on the dot

word!

Heir of Satan: wow, Sesshomaru, rapping, this is so hilarious!!

**A/N: sry if that offeneded anyone, or Inuaiko, but i just had a craving to do that! send a review, yo, lol!**


End file.
